totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Uwięzieni w Wirtualności
Wstęp: Ranek, świeci słońce, Chris przechodzi sobie przez koryatrz. Chris: '''Achh, co za wsapniały dzień! <3 KATIE ODPADŁA! <33 Wszyscy mieli jej dość...Aaa, zapomniałbym.. W ostatnim odcinku wracaliśmy przez 28 godzin do Szkoły z Parku Yellowstone, ale tym razem żeby zawodnikom się nie nudziło, zadaniem było przygotowanie plakatu na wybory na przewodniczącego szkoły, i przedstawienie go podczas debaty, którą wygrała Courtney, która nieco zmieniła swoje plany co do pracy... Heather za próbę kradzieży i inne złe rzeczy dostała ode mnie dwa dodatkowe głosy na Ceremonii. Decydujący dla odmiany okazał się być głos Ezekiel'a, który zdawał się głosować na Heather, jednak wybrał..Katie, przez co ją strollował, a ta "niestety" musiała odpaść...No dobra, tak na prawdę wszyscy się cieszyli. :D Mamy ćwierćfinał! Już niedługo koniec tego sezonu....i całe szczęście, bo muszę wziąć wreszcie urlop...Ale najpierw, obejrzcie.. '''Totalną Porażkę W Szkole! Intro: W tle leci piosenka Ja Chciałbym Być Sławnym. Kamera wyskakuje z kosza do koszykówki, z tablicy, globusu i z niewiadomego pochodzenia jedzenia na stołówce. Pokazany jest budynek szkoły z napisem Saint-Pier High School, lecz napis odpada i Chris zawiesza nowy, czyli Chris McLean's High School of Total Drama, kiedy go przylepił, uśmiecha się, lecz spada z drabiny przez wózek woźnego, który otwiera drzwi do szkoły. Na wózku przyczepiona jest kamera, więc pokazana jest cała szkoła, bo wózek został rozpędzony. Na początku pokazane są szafki szkolne, później hol główny, i wózek wjeżdża po schodach. Na 1 piętrze, przy schodach Courtney rozmawia ze Scott'em przez video-chat, jednak połączenie pada, Courtney się wkurza, a kamera pokazuje Duncan'a ( który cały czas obok niej stał ) który śmieje się, a ona go uderza w krocze, i złowieszczo się śmieje, a on zwijający się z bólu sturlał się po schodach. Później kamera pokazuje salę gimnastyczną gdzie Izzy zeskakuje z drabinki na drabinkę, później pokazuję Evę podnoszącą sztangi, a później Tylera i Owena na bieżni, lecz Owen jest zbyt zmęczony i upada. Następnie na holu głównym Cody ucieka przed kimś i znika z obiektywu, a następnie za nim biegnie Sierra która go szuka. Później na stołówce Lindsay i Beth trzymające tace i rozmawiają, kiedy Chef wrzuca na tacę Lindsay ohydną breję, ona się skrzywia. Później, przy szafkach Alejandro próbuje rozmawiać z Heather, lecz ją to wkurza i przymyka jego palec w szafce, a kiedy Alejandro go wyjmuje, jest bardzo spuchnięty. Następnie kamera pokazuje Noah w zaciemnionej klasie, chętnego wiedzy, a później, ławkę obok śpiącego Justina i Geoff'a, później salę muzyczną gdzie gra na gitarze Trent, a później Katie i Sadie, które się na niego wpatrują. Później pokazuje Harolda prężącego swoje "muskuły", kamera przechodzi na zawstydzoną tym Leshawnę. Następnie pokazuje DJ'a i Bridgette na lekcji o zwierzętach, którzy są tym wzruszeni, a później kamera przeskakuje na siedzącą obok Gwen, która jest tym zanudzona. Na koniec jest pokazana klasa, do której wbiega zdyszany Ezekiel i siada gdzieś z tyłu, w najgorszej ławce. Na tablicy ktoś pisze Total Drama School, i kamera się oddala a tym kimś okazuje się Chris w przebraniu nauczyciela, trzymający w ręku kredę, i napis Total Drama School napisany na tablicy zmienia się w normalne logo sezonu. Apartament Courtney: Heather(Pz): Pora już na serio rozliczyć się z Courtney. Nie będę już udawała "słodkiej" dziewczyny Trent'a i chcę, żeby w końcu się z tym rozliczyła, i wyjaśniła ten cały cyrk, w który niestety zostałam wplątana... Do Apartamentu, w którym znajdowała się owinięta w ręcznik i turban na głowie Courtney, weszła Heather. Courtney: Co chcesz, przebieram się!? Heather: Chcę żeby wszystko się wreszcie wyjaśniło! Courtney: O co znowu chodzi? Heather: Wyjaśnisz kiedyś wreszcie prawdę Trent'owi? Courtney: Ech, jeszcze nie jest na to czas... Heather: To niby kiedy? Jak dzisiaj odpadniesz to ja się będę mu musiała tłumaczyć!? Courtney: *Hyy*, odpukaj to! Heather: Jaki jest właściwie "cel" tego Twojego całego żałosnego "planu"? Courtney: Po pierwsze. Mój plan nie jest żałosny. A po drugie - Gwen zrobi się zazdrosna że nie może już wrócić do Trent'a, a wtedy... Heather: A wtedy co? Duncan nie ma żadnej dziewczyny, a ty jesteś ze Scott'em, więc przecież Gwen może w każdej chwili się do niego dobrać. Courtney się zmieszała. Heather: Więc może tu chodzi o Duncan'a? Chcesz z nim być czy nie? Courtney: Pff, no pewnie że nie, po tym co mi zrobił!? Heather: Więc chcesz, żebym "udawała" że chodzę z Trent'em aż do...? Courtney: ...yyy... Heather: O NIE, NIE MA MOWY! Nie będę z nim nawet po programie! Zaraz wyjaśnię jemu i Ezekiel'owi że mnie tylko wykorzystałaś, i pożegnasz się z półfinałem! Courtney: Ach tak, taka z Ciebie sojuszniczka!? Heather:: Pff, nie udawaj, że widziałaś we mnie jakąś wielką sojuszniczkę. Wszyscy wiedzą że za sobą nie przepadamy! Courtney: Nie chcesz zobaczyć smutku Gwen! Heather: Chcę, ale przecież Duncan ją zaraz "pocieszy", i znów będziesz płakać! Courtney właśnie do czegoś doszła. Courtney(Pz): Muszę coś zrobić z Duncan'em! Wprawdzie jestem ze Scott'em, ale umówiliśmy się że na razie "zrywamy" dopóki nie wrócę z programu... Gwen już nic nie czuje do Trent'a, ale na pewno jest jej smutno! Więc zmuszę Heather żeby dalej chodziła z Trent'em, żeby Gwen i tak nie miała żadnej możliwości, a ja będę "na niby" chodziła z Duncan'em, a tak na prawdę po kryjomu ze Scott'em żeby wreszcie wypełnić zemstę na tej zdradliwej gotce!!! Chociaż co jak będzie za późno...NIE, nie mogę odpaść, muszę wygrać! Courtney: No dobra... W sumie masz rację, ale może nie wygaduj wszystkim tego planu, bo źle się to skończy. Heather: Heh. Źle dla Ciebie. Ja już od dawna mam reputację złej, którą ty podobno straciłaś w Plejadzie, jednak wszyscy Ci od nowa wybaczyli...Nie na długo... Wyszła z Apartamentu, a Courtney szybko się ubrała za nią pobiegła. Stołówka: Na Stołówce przy osobnych stolikach siedzieli Trent i Ezekiel, kiedy nagle wbiegła Heather, a chwilę po niej Courtney. Heather: 'Hejka Trent, wiesz, muszę Ci coś powiedzieć... :3 ''Courtney ją zepchnęła. 'Courtney: '''Ech, wcale nie.! :-) '''Trent: '''Emm...Okej..? ''Poszedł odłożyć swoją tacę. 'Courtney: '''Jak mu to wygadasz, to znowu będziesz łysa! '''Heather: '''Jeśli ja będę łysa, to ty będziesz sama! ''Przyszedł do nich Trent. 'Trent: '''To coś się stało..? '''Heather i Courtney: '''Niee, hehe.. ''Trent się zdziwił. 'Trent(Pz): '''To było dziwne... ''Wyszli razem ze Stołówki zostawiając Ezekiel'a samego. 'Ezekiel(Pz): '''Ech, oni są w sojuszu, więc pewnie mnie dzisiaj wywalą... Ale ja nie dam się tak łatwo! :D Korytarz: '''Trent(Pz): '''To co...Mamy ćwierćfinał.:D Jeszcze nigdy tak daleko nie zaszedłem, a dzisiaj pewnie odpadnie Ezekiel, chyba że nie będzie głosowania, bo w sumie zostało bardzo mało osób....A jeśli chodzi o finał..Zobaczymy jak to sie potoczy.. '''Trent: '''To co, mamy ćwierćfinał? Cieszę się... '''Courtney: '''Ja też...Chociaż już nie aż tak, bo to mój drugi... :3 '''Heather: '''Serio? A mój trzeci! '''Courtney: '-_- 'Trent: '''Rozumiem że dzisiaj ma odpaść Ezekiel? Mam nadzieję że będzie głosowanie... '''Heather: '''Coś czuję że Chris już nie będzie taki miły, ale i tak mu się nie damy. ''Spojrzała się na Courtney. 'Heather(Pz): '''Ergch, to już tak na mnie wpłynęło, że nie mogę się od tego uwolnić!! Ale kiedy Courtney nie będzie patrzyła - rozstanę się z Trent'em w zgodzie.. (: '''Chris(G): '''UWAGA! PROSZĘ WSZYSTKICH ĆWIERĆFINALISTÓW O ZJAWIENIE SIĘ W SALI KOMPUTEROWEJ. TYLKO PAMIĘTAJ HEATHER - TYM RAZEM NICZEGO NIE ZEPSUJ! '''Heather: '-__-... Pracownia Informatyczna: Zawodnicy weszli do sali, gdzie czekał na nich Chris. 'Chris: '''Witajcie moi kochani ćwierćfinaliści! Zaszliście już baardzo daleko, ale trzeba jeszcze trochę powalczyć! '''Uczestnicy: '''Ech... '''Chris: '..Dlatego dzisiaj czeka Was quiz! Usiądźcie na krzesłach DALEKO OD SIEBIE, a za ściąganie będzie...eeee..kara? Czeka Was 10 pytań związanych z tematyką komputerową, na które możecie odpowiedzieć w przeciągu 10 sekund, a uczestnik który będzie miał najwięcej poprawnych odpowiedzi - dostanie specjalną nagrodę! Uczestnicy usiedli na krzesłach przy komputerach. 'Chris: '''Okej. W razie wątlipowści - ktoś nie wie jak włączyć komputer..? ''Ezekiel chciał podnieśc rękę, ale... 'Chris: '...Naciska się ten duży przycisk na dole... ;-; Uczestnicy włączyli komputery. xD 'Chris: '''Teraz wejdźcie w ikonkę "Quiz"....NIE, NIE W INTERNET! ''Uczestnicy wykonali polecenie Chris'a. 'Chris: '''No i zaczynamy! ''Na ekranie wyświetliło się pierwsze pytanie. '''Chris: '''Pierwsze pytanie! W którym roku urodził się...Steve Jobs? '''A) 1936 r. B) 1994 r. C) 1956 r. D) 1955 r. Ezekiel(Myśli): 'Kto to jest?? O.o '''Courtney(M): '''Pff, banał.. ''Zaznacza "C". 'Trent(M): '''Hmm... '''Heather(M): '''Przecież wiadomo... -_- '''Chris: '''Okej, mamy wyniki! Trent - zgadłeś dobrze, odpwiedź "D". Courtney - ty również! '''Courtney: '''Tak! ''Ucieszyła się. '''Chris: '''Heather, ty pomyliłaś się tylko o jeden rok... :( '''Heather: '''Ech... '''Chris: '''A ty, Ezekiel - serio, dziewięćdziesiąty czwarty? '''Ezekiel: '''Eee, na wsi niezbyt mam komputer... '''Chris: '''Oookeejj...Czas na pytanie drugie! Kiedy powstał Pacman? '''A) 1980 r. B) 1985 r. C) 1990 r. D) 1996 r. Ezekiel: 'Ooo, to to wiem! ''Zaznaczył jakąś odpowiedź. 'Courtney: '''Przepraszam, ale co to ma wspólnego... '''Chris: '''Eee, elektronika?? ''Courtney się skrzywiła. 'Courtney(M): '''Głupi Chris... '-,- '''Chris: ' Koniec czasu! Trent - znowu dobrze! :D '''Trent Taa!! :D Chris: Heather - znowu źle. :( Heather: -.- Chris: Ezekiel, o dziwo znowu Ci się poszczęściło, bo odpowiedź "A" była dobra! Natomast Courtney - żle!!>:D Courtney: Ech, nie obchodzą mnie jakieś durne gierki... Chris: A więc na razie prowadzi Trent z dwoma poprawnymi odpowiedziami, na drugim egzekwo Courtney i Ezekiel z jednym punktem, a Heather na szarym końcu z zerem punktów... ;(...Ale to wszystko może się jeszcze zmienić! Trzecie pytanie - jak nazywała pierwsza przeglądarka internetowa? A) Internet Explorer ''' '''B) Mosiac C) Erwise D) WorldWideWeb Chris: Szybko, szybko! Courtney zaznaczyła odpowiedź "D", Trent "B", Heather "C", natomiast Ezekiel "A" <3. Chris: Uuu, tym razem tylko jedna osoba wybrała dobrze....Courtney, przez co sytuacja się wyrównała, i jest na pierwszym miejscu z Trent'em.. >:) Courtney: TAK! :D Heather(Pz): Ech, słabo mi idzie bo mam dosyć Courtney, Trent'a, Ezekiel'a, i wszystkich, bo każdy mi przeszkadza w w drodze do wygrania miliona... -_- Niech Courtney nie myśli że dzisiaj wygra... Chris: Kolejne pytanie! Od jakiego języka pochodzi nawa "Komputer"? A) z chińskiego xD B) z angielskiego C) z włoskiego D) z łaciny Uczestnicy zaznaczyli swoje odpowiedzi. Chris: 'Courtney i Trent - znowu dobrze! I o dziwo - Heather tym razem też. o.O '''Heather: '-_- 'Chris: '''Ezekiel - niestety, nazwa "Komputer" nie pochodzi z łaciny. ;( ''Ezekiel się zasmucił ;(. xD '''Chris: '''Następne pytanie - ile lat miał Steve Jobs, kiedy zmarł? '''A) 45 B) 36 C) 59 D) 60 Courtney(M): '''Hmm, chyba nie był jeszcze aż tak stary... '''Ezekiel(M): '''Znowu - kto to?? o.O '''Chris: '''A więc...Courtney - znowu dobrze! Ezekiel - znowu źle. '''Ezekiel(Pz): '''Kurcze...Zaczynam się bać czy dzisiaj nie odpadnę... '''Chris: '''A Heather i Trent pomylili się tylko o rok. :D '''Trent i Heather: '''Ech... '''Chris: Minęła połowa pytań! Na pierwszym miejscu jak na razie plasuje się Corutney z czterema punktami, na drugim miejscu znajduje się Trent z trzema, a podium zamyka Heather i Ezekiel z jednym punktem. :(' ' Courtney(Pz): Jestem coraz bliżej finałowej 3! Chris: '''Pytanie numer 6! Gdzie urodził się Mark Zuckerberg, twórca Facebook'a? '''A) w Oxfordzie B) w White Plains C) w Nowym Jorku D) w Londynie Ezekiel(Pz): '''Kiedyś miałem facebook'a, ale nikt nie przyjmował zaproszeń... ;-; '''Chris: '''Jesteście pewni swoich odpowiedzi? Niestety - tylko Trent dobrze odpowiedział, B! A może na szczęście... '''Trent(Pz): '''Heh, opłacało się strzelać... '''Chris: '''Następnie mamy... W jakie święto powstał YouTube? '''A) w Walentynki B) w Nowy Rok C) w Święta Bożego Narodzenia D) w Halloween Courtney(M): 'Emmm, wydaje mi się że niedawno była 10 rocznica... '''Chris: '''No i koniec! Courtney - odpowiedziałaś dobrze, to były Walentynki! Trent i Heather - wy się za bardzo spieszyliście, natomaist Ezekiel spudłował z Bożym Narodzeniem... ''Wszyscy się na niego spojrzeli. '''Ezekiel: '''Hehe... '''Chris: '''Pytanie nr. 8 - kto jest najpopularniejszą osobą na instagramie? xD '''A) Barack Obama B) Lady Gaga C) Justin Bieber D) Kim Kardashian Ezekiel(M): Heh, no pewnie że Barack, przecież jest naszym prezydentem. <3 Courtney(M): 'Ech, co za idiotka... '''Chris: '''Trent, Heather i Courtney - odpowiedzieliście dobrze, to Kim Kardashian! <3 A ty Ezekiel znowu źle. ''Dzwoni mu telefon. Odbiera. 'Chris: '''Halo? Aha, dobrze, paaa. ''Rozłączą się. '''Chris: '''Dostałem telefon i...okazało się że Taylor Swift przebiła Kim Kardashian! :D '''Trent(Pz): '''Mam nadzieję że mi się uda być w półfinale.. :/ '''Ezekiel(Pz): '''Besos?? '''Chris: '''A PYTANIEM JEST: Ile OBECNIE wyświetleń na YouTube ma Gangnam Style? '''A) 149629336 B) 285057694 C) 2413584336 D) 2413584337 CHWILA NAPIĘCIA. Chris: 'UWAGA. WYNIKI. Na ostatnim miejscu jest........ . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . Heather!....i Ezekiel! Nietstey będziecie musieli jeszcze trochę powalczyć o wejście do półfinału. :/ '''Chris: '''A na pierwszym miejscu mamy... ''Courtney i Trent zaczęli się denerwować. .'' ''. .'' ''. .. .. . . . . . . . . . . REMIS! JESZCZE RAZ! Ile OBECNIE wyświetleń ma Gangnam Style?? '''Courtney i Trent: '''Ech.... '''Courtney(Pz): '''Ergh, a byłam tak blisko od wygranej! '''A) 2413584340 B) 2413584341 Chris: '''NO WIĘC. W PÓŁFINALE. ZNAJDUJE. SIĘ.... . . . . ;. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '''TRENT!!!! 'Trent: '''Taaak!!! '''Trent(Pz): '''Nie wierzę w to, JESTEM W PÓŁFINALE! :D Nigdy nie myślałem że aż tak daleko zajdę. Skoro zaszedłem do samej finałowej trójki, to może uda mi się dojść do finału! :D Zobaczymy.... '''Courtney(Pz): '''JAKIM CUDEM JA NIE WYGRAŁAM!!! AAAA!!!! CHCĘ JUŻ BYĆ W FINALE I WYGRAĆ Z TYMI FRAJERAMI!!! AAAA!!! '''Chris: '''Gratluję, jesteś w finałowej trójce! Ale z kim..?? ''Zatarł ręce. 'Chris: '''Tego się dowiecie po przerwie! ''Ściemnienie. Zjaśnienie. xd 'Chris: '''A jak? To proste. Tu macie trzy myTelephony, musicie włączyć grę Flappy Bird i...zagrać! Osoba, która zdobędzie najwięcej punktów - może być spokojna! ''Podał im telefony z włączoną grą. 'Courtney(Pz): '''Ech...Nie wiem czy mam takie zwinne palce... (mean) '''Ezekiel(Pz): '''Na pewno mi się uda! :D ''Zaczęli grać. 'Ezekiel: '''Em...Chris...Mój telefeon zaraz padnie..! D: '''Chris: '''Co mnie to, miałeś pecha. '''Courtney: '''Ech, nie umiem w to grać, zaraz....NIEEE!!! '''Ezekiel: '''NIEEEE, ROZŁADOWAŁ SIĘ!!! '''Heather: '''Tak, hehehe! ''Przegrała. 'Chris: '''No więc...Ezekiel - masz 27 punktów....Heather....49 punktów! A Courtney...15 punktów... '''Courtney: '''Nieee, przecież to nie MOŻE OZNACZAĆ ŻE........... '''Chris: '...TAK! :D Heather przechodzi do pófinału. 'Heather: '''TAK TAK TAK TAK TAK TAK TAK!!!!!!!! '''Heather(Pz): '''Półfinał jest mój!!! Nareszcie!!! Pozbędę się Courtney i Trent'a, i wygram w finale z tym debilem Ezekiel'em, zgarnę milion dolców i WIĘCEJ TU NIE POWRÓCĘ. '''Courtney: '''Ale to przecież nie może oznaczać że.....;((( '''Chris: '...Tak, Courtney! Będziesz....Musiała powalczyć z Ezekiel'em o ostatnie miejsce w finałowje trójce. :D 'Courtney: '''Uffffffff............. '''Courtney(Pz): '''Teraz będę się musiała na serio postarać. Przecież...przecież nie odpadnę, prawda? '''Chris: '''A teraz chodźcie ze mną do Sali GImnastycznej na ostatnią część ćwierćfinałowego zadania! Sala Gimnastyczna: ''Uczestnicy wraz z Chrisem weszli do sali. Był tam wielki, zbudowany bardzo nowocześnie labirynt, przypominający wyciągnięty prosto z gry wideo. '''Wszyscy: '''Co to... '''Chris: '''Courtney i Ezekiel - zaraz wejdziecie do gry wideo, żeby zmierzyć się w dogrywce. Wejdziecie do tego ogromnego labiryntu, a następnie będziecie musieli przejść do samego centrum, podczas gdy będą was gonili duchy...Czyli stażyści. '''Courtney: '''Pff, łatwe. '''Chris: '''Do tego Heather i Trent będą Wam pomagali...Albo i nie